Elodia/History
}} History Born in a lush forest, Elodia had always learned to rely on what nature told her. The plants whispered to her advice of where to build a home. Not far from the stream but not too close to where large animals could easily stalk her out on their way to get a drink of water. Up in a tree but not too low to disturb the chipmunks and not too high as to be prey for a hawk. The plants taught her to track the sun's path throughout the day. The colors of the sun and how that could predict the weather. She was content in her solitude. She had the forest and her familiar, Marsie, to keep her company. As the seasons went by so did her plant friends. The perennials were there to consul her through the life cycle of her annual plant companions. The bulk of her time was spent taking care of her plant friends. She practiced her plant magic diligently, but hardly improved without someone to teach her. For decades she lived through this cycle. She had grown comfortable there even through the rough patches. Natural disasters were a strong part of a forest's life. Storms would cause trees to blow over sending animals looking for homes. Rainstorms would cause streams to overflow flooding the area. Long summer days without rain would deprive plants of their life. Nothing could stop her from helping her forest friends. One hot summer day whispers came from seeds floating on west bound winds that a forest fire had started. Soaring out to the sight with Marsie by her side she sought to seize the flames. Terrified for her plant friends she aided Marsie in using their powers in an attempt to put out the fire. The whispers from her plant friends would grow quieter as the flames tore up the area. Anticipating anguished voices, Elodia was shocked to hear her friends calming whispers pleading her to let it happen. Even healthy forests contain dead trees and decaying plant matter; when a fire turns them to ashes, nutrients return to the soil instead of remaining captive in old vegetation. With a heavy heart she took their words as a sign to close this chapter on her life. Flying through the forest she guided the remaining animals out of the forest with a final goodbye. Decades later, Elodia can be found teaching during the day. While she adores her roots to the forest, she has found a new passion in teaching children. Watching a plant grow from seed to sapling is satisfying, but she has yet to find words to describe how fulfilling it is to watch a child grow before your eyes. She uses a common size manipulation spell to grant her height just inches taller than some of her students. She would've loved to teach in a more comfortable form but shes found its easier to grab children's attention when you can make eye contact with them. Her classroom is adorned with plants which she uses in lessons of beginner herbalist. Marsie even has a special corner in the room dedicated to helping Elodia teach children the importance of caring for their familiars. In her spare time she can be found out in her tiny cottage by the woods tending to a vast garden. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories